


Living the high life

by Saltyshima1270



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage Drug Use, bad trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyshima1270/pseuds/Saltyshima1270
Summary: Kageyama does weed for the first time at a sleepover and has a really bad trip, thankfully a certain someone is there to help him through it.Only rated teen for minor language
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Relationship, mentioned Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Living the high life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic is actually based off my own bad trip so a lot of what Kageyama feels is based off what i felt. lol. yeah...fun time
> 
> **The italicized words are Kageyamas thoughts/voice in his head**
> 
> I appreciate feedback :)  
> 

This was going to be not only the dumbest, but most risky thing he was probably ever going to do. And that was saying something considering he had been best friends with Hinata, the literal definition of chaos and stupidity, for at least two years now. But this, this would take the cake.

At the ripe age of 17, Kageyama liked to note he lived a steady and predictable lifestyle: wake up, volleyball, school, volleyball, sleep, repeat. The only surprises in his life was only due to the tiny tangerine and his fellow volleyball friends, but even then he had a pretty good idea of how his days were going to pass.

This, however, was not how he thought he would be spending the weekend when he woke up this morning.

••••••

“I only have three futons, a couch, and a chair so some of you are going to have to either double up or not be a pussy and sleep on the floor.” Tanaka so eloquently spoke as he ushered the second and third years into his living room.

The sleepover, hosted by Tanaka and Noya, was suggested after morning practice and was apparently “going to be the most rad sleepover to ever be hosted in the history of sleepovers”.

Kageyama, noting how rambunctious and frankly exhausting that sounded, was leery of the idea but after Hinata pouted and basically begged Kageyama to come, well, who was he to say no.

He had been to a couple sleepovers with the team in the past and even had his fair share with Hinata, but somehow he knew this would be different.

Sure, Ennoshita was there to fill in the parental role if need be and calm things down but Kageyama was still somewhat reserved and the thought of being near so much activity and excitement made him uneasy. That was when he was thankful when a bored looking Tsukishima suggested they watch a movie. At least during a movie they would sit still and be quiet and all Kageyama would need to do was tick the time away until he could sleep.

Somewhere near the end of the over-the-top action movie Noya has suggested they watch, Kageyama began to note how Tanaka and Noya were whispering excitedly to an unsettled looking Ennoshita.

Then, just as suddenly as the whispering started, Tanaka shot off down the hall, only to reappear with a bag and a glint in his eye.

Right when the end credits began to play, Noya shot up, turning on the lights and beckoning the rest of the team to sit on the floor with him.

••••••

Now here he was, sitting on the floor of the Tanaka residence, next to a bouncing Hinata and somehow holding a box of twinkies ( _ew gross)._

“Have any of you guys ever smoked weed?”

Kageyama's mind blanched because whatever he was expecting from the idiots it definitely was NOT THAT.

_Wait, what.... Weed, like marijuana weed?? Isn't that illegal? How the fuck WHY the fuck_

“uh...No?”

He looked around the room taking in the faces of everyone else. Tsukishima had his eyebrows raised to his hairline but other than that remained passive which was a complete contrast to Yamaguchi who looked like he was just shown some explicit yaoi.

Narita, Kinnoshita, and Ennoshita all seemed equally hesitant but Kageyama figured they already knew where this night was going considering they were a part of the third year group. That just left one other person.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata who looked... _why does he look, nervous?_

“Um, Hinata?”

He didn't look Kageyama in the eye.

_No. He. Fucking. Didn't._

Hinata looked at Tanaka then the rest of the group and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, I mean, I sort of have.” 

“What” Kageyama choked out, staring at Hinata like he had just said he wanted to quit volleyball.

“Well yeah i mean i only did it once, wait, no i did it twice but i thought everyone did it and i kind of wanted to try it and it's not all that bad but i don't do it still and... please don't be mad cause i mean well you look mad and uh...” the word vomit spewing out of Hinata's mouth was too much to handle.

“Woah, WOAH there Hinata, it's good, calm down little dude.” Tanaka yelled, reaching over to shove Hinata's head and bring him back to reality.

“Listen,” Noya said, facing the group and putting on a serious persona, “You don't have to do anything you don't want to, as your upperclassmen it is our duty to keep you safe so we won't force you to try anything.”

Then an evil grin overtook his face, a look that always brought trouble.

“That said, Tanaka here has some weed, the good shit from California or whatever. Sooooooo.”

Kageyama looked over to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who had begun to talk to each other in whispered voices. _Probably considering if they want to try it….wait, should I try it too? No way no way not gonna happen not gonna-_

“Hey Yama?”

Kageyama was broken out of his thoughts by Hinata gently pulling on his sleeve.

_Damn_

"Are you okay?”

Was he okay?

“I uh” And then he blurted the next thing that came to his mind.

“Is it fun?”

_Way to go dumbass, what a stupid thing to ask “is it fun” not like you're gonna do it anyway….but….what if I did?_

“Yeah, it's not that bad, everything kind of slows down and you feel all warm and tingly... but also kind of hungry... and for me everything gets funnier but i heard people have different reactions to it. Like one of my friends got really clingy and sad but my other friend slept the entire time and...”

_Well that doesn't sound to bad does it? And I mean, if Hinata did it why don't you try it? It's only fair and you don't want him to beat you in that. You should do it and be better than him._

Well when his brain put it like that, trying it really didn't seem all that terrible.

“I'll try it,” Kageyama shot out before Hinata had even finished his story of his first high. And those words, those three words, would only be the beginning to a very shitty, yet also not so shitty, night. 

••••••

_Im going to fucking die, Im going to die right here and its going to be their fault._

To say Kageyama felt like shit was the understatement of the century. And to make matters worse, Hinata and everyone else seemed fucking FANTASTIC.

Tanaka was sprawled out over Ennoshitas lap, talking in slow voices eating twinkies and was that a kiss? _(thats gross i do not need to see that)_

Noya was watching a comedy with Kinnoshita and Narita, laughing obnoxiously loud while trying to see which one of them could burp the loudest _(why are they so disgusting)_

Tsukishima had fallen asleep on Yamaguchi's lap who in turn was carding his fingers through his hair

...and Hinata...well he was sitting on the floor, languidly taking drags of weed, looking like the epitome of relaxation.

But him, he felt like the definition of death. Probably looked like it too.

_Two hits you fucking baby, it took you two hits, you have the tolerance of a three year old, Hinata is probably on what? His fifth????_

At first, he felt fine, a little tired but overall okay, that was why he thought he could take a second hit, maybe slip into the relaxation everyone else was feeling. But his body had other plans.

Instead of welcoming the fresh wave of drugs, it rejected it with every fiber of his being. Yeah, things slowed down, waaaaaay down, and it scared the absolute shit out of him.

_Am I supposed to feel like my heart is about to rip out of my chest? This isn't normal. I know it is. Shit i'm shaking and...oh wait, tingling, okay this isnt so….fuck nope._

He felt like electricity was running through his veins but the feelimg only amped the fact he was fucking tripping balls.

Kageyama groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, unable to take in too much of his surroundings for fear he might puke. He stuffed his head between his knees and tried to focus on his breathing but _damn has the room always been this hot? My mouth feels like the fucking dessert, holy shit im gong to die of dehydration._

“Water,” he whispered praying someone would hear cause he sure as hell coudnt move to get some himself, _i sound wrecked what the actual fuck did i smoke._

He could feel something shift besides him and moments later a cold bottle of water was pressed to his temple. Relief washed over his body and he managed to grab the bottle and gulp down some water before nausea overtook him and he was back to the fetal position.

“Hey, Yama, are you okay?”

_Do i look fucking okay you bastard._

Kageyama shook his head feebly and that was when he felt a small pressure on his back.

He was about to protest when the hand began to drag slow circles over his shoulder blades, then down his spine, slowly working their way up and down and _holy shit this feels fucking amazing_ .

It was like his body responded to the touch, his heart that was once beating his sternum suddenly stopped and his senses starting dialing down and becoming normal. It felt...safe. Without a doubt he knew he never wanted this feeling to stop, he wanted it to overtake him, drown in it cause _Hinata has never done this and yet it feels so fucking right_. Wait. _Hinata? HINATA?_

Kageyama looked up and saw golden brown eyes staring straight back at him.

For the second time that night, he couldn't breathe. Then, Hinata broke eye contact, resolving to watch Noya being comforted by Kinnoshita as he ranted over missing his overly large boyfriend. And just as Hinata's eyes had left his, Hinata's hand, Kageyama's only protection from the vile drug, had left his back.

It took every ounce of his resolve to not whine out in protest. Cause that would be too damaging to his self-respect. But fuck self-respect he NEEDED Hinatas...well whatever Hinata was doing cause it was the only thing keeping him sane.

Slowly, Kageyama reached out and nudged Hinata on the leg, not daring to look up when Hinata gently laughed, God _that bright laugh,_ and resumed to draw shapes on his back.

And then Kageyama felt a second pressure, slowly working its way towards his shoulders, massaging the junction between his neck and collarbone and that's when Kageyama had to bite back a a relaxed moan.

_I definitely should not be enjoying this so much. But I'm sick im allowed to enjoy this. You're not sick you're being a baby and you shouldnt be enjoying this so much._

_Shut up brain let me enjoy this._

And enjoy it Kageyama did. He leaned his back into the touch, rolling his head to the side so Hinata could get a better angle to work with. He could feel Hinata's breath on the shell of his ear and damnit he would take ten drags of the pen if it meant he could have Hinata's hand on him like this every day.

His eyes began to droop, sleep finally deciding to claim his body for the night, and while he wanted to stay awake to relish in his newfound sanctuary that is Hinata, he desperately needed to become unconscious.

Hinata, seeming to sense this, took Kageyama by the shoulders and gently led him to a futon where he laid them both down. He could feel Hinata wrapping his limbs around him, continuing to trace shapes on his back as they both fell asleep. And if they both woke up in each other's embrace, who were they to deny each other comfort.


End file.
